


Missing element

by rm_asterisk



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rm_asterisk/pseuds/rm_asterisk
Summary: Самостоятельная жизнь студента художественного колледжа и участника малоизвестной музыкальной группы Майка Шиноды началась не совсем так, как он планировал....со стороны дивана послышалось доброжелательное: «Будь здоров».— Спасибо, Джей, — на автомате ответил Майк и тут же застыл. Он вспомнил, что живет один.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Tggtyhhjh





	Missing element

Утро встретило Майка Шиноду резкой вспышкой головной боли. Тот обреченно застонал и лишь сильнее закутался в одеяло, пытаясь игнорировать ледяной воздух, заполнивший за ночь всю квартиру. «Лично придушу идиота, который забыл закрыть окно», — поморщился Майк, впрочем, тут же осознавая, что не помнит не только того, кто это сделал, но и в принципе половину всего, что происходило с ним прошлой ночью. Иногда, будучи в нетрезвом состоянии, Майк совершал просто безумные поступки, за которые впоследствии ему было ужасно стыдно; поэтому тот факт, что он находился в кровати один, принес неимоверное облегчение. В тот момент Шиноде были абсолютно не нужны лишние проблемы.

Еще минут двадцать парень лежал на кровати, уставившись в потолок и прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Подумать только, теперь у него была _своя_ квартира! Можно было приходить домой во сколько угодно, звать кого захочешь и не выслушивать бесконечные упреки брата. Впрочем, не то, чтобы Майк часто водил кого-то к себе домой или гулял допоздна раньше — ни на девушку, ни на тусовки попросту не было времени из-за огромного объема работы в художественной академии и репетиций с группой. Но само ощущение этой запретной свободы — да, оно многого стоило.

Как бы ни хотелось полежать в тепле подольше, нужно было хоть немного привести квартиру в порядок. Встав с кровати и натянув безразмерную толстовку — джинсы и футболка уже были на парне, так как в них он, видимо, и отрубился, — Майк закрыл, наконец, окно и вышел из своей комнаты в гостиную, искренне надеясь, что его друзья не разнесли квартиру в первый же день пребывания в ней. Уж что-что, а новоселье эти ребята просто не могли оставить ~~незапитым~~ незамеченным, да и сам Майк был не против воспользоваться всеми прелестями самостоятельной жизни.

В квартире было подозрительно пусто и тихо. Серьезных повреждений, к великому облегчению Шиноды, не обнаружилось; а гору немытой посуды и кучу пустых бутылок из-под пива, застилавших пол, можно было ликвидировать достаточно быстро, хоть это и было последней вещью, которую Майку хотелось бы делать с раскалывающейся от похмелья головой.

«Но неужели все уже ушли? — парень бросил взгляд на часы и ужаснулся. — Черт, два часа дня! Через полтора часа репетиция, а я только проснулся! Ладно, хорошо, что меня не стали будить, но все же… Могли бы и помочь прибраться».

Майк не мог долго обижаться на своих друзей. К тому же, от подобных мыслей в квартире чище не становилось; поэтому тут же было решено начать глобальную уборку с мытья посуды. Нехитрый процесс, во время которого можно подумать о чем-то отвлеченном. Впрочем, отвлечься не особо получалось: с самого пробуждения Майка настойчиво преследовало чувство, будто он забыл что-то важное. «Наверняка потерял что-то в этой куче хлама. Найду, когда приберусь», — успокоил сам себя парень, продолжая намыливать очередную тарелку. Горячая вода из крана сильно контрастировала с холодом в комнате, и Майк, проклиная открытые окна, не выдержал и чихнул. Тут же со стороны дивана послышалось доброжелательное: «Будь здоров».

— Спасибо, Джей, — на автомате ответил Майк и тут же застыл. Он вспомнил, что живет один. Сжав в руке кухонный нож, на котором все еще была мыльная пена, Шинода медленно обернулся в ту сторону, откуда доносился голос.

На диване, среди пустых бутылок и коробок из-под пиццы, сидел парень, которого Майк явно до этого не видел, и с интересом (совершенно открыто) разглядывал хозяина квартиры. Майк пялился на нежданного гостя в ответ. Тот выглядел худым, но не казался болезненным; руки его покрывали татуировки; в нижней губе поблескивало металлическое кольцо; сильно высветленные волосы топорщились в разные стороны. «Возможно, кто-то из моих друзей решил привести сюда своих знакомых, — Шинода нахмурился. — Но этот парень выглядит как-то слишком… _нетипично_ , даже для них. Так откуда же тогда он тут…?»

На немой вопрос Майка нежданный гость ответил сам.

— Привет, — выдал он, ерзая на диване. — Я живу этажом ниже, а ты, видимо, мой новый сосед? Я просто знаю, какой погром обычно бывает после таких тусовок, как вы устроили вчера; решил вот помочь тебе с уборкой.

«Черт, мы всю ночь ему мешали спать, а он приходит да еще и предлагает убраться? Это такой способ познакомиться? Странный парень. Хотя ладно, копов не вызвал, и на том спасибо. А помощь с уборкой мне и правда не помешала бы…»

— Если тебя не затруднит. Нужно сложить все бутылки в одно место, — выбросив непригодившийся намыленный нож обратно в раковину, Шинода достал из-под нее большой черный пакет для мусора. — Спасибо за… все, в общем. Меня, кстати, Майк зовут.

— Да я же не сделал еще ничего, — усмехнулся гость, вставая с дивана и забирая пакет. — Честер.

«Вот именно, что ты _ничего_ не сделал. Хотя бы за это я тебе уже благодарен», — мысленно ответил Майк, но вслух не произнес, а лишь отвернулся обратно к раковине.

***

Через сорок минут с уборкой было покончено: работа продвигалась куда быстрее, чем если бы Майк разгребал все в одиночку. Возможно, он даже опоздал бы на репетицию, но теперь у него оставалось целых полчаса свободного времени. Их можно было потратить на переписывание конспектов, рисование или все то, чем обычно Шинода занимался в свободное время, но… вместо этого парень услышал свой голос будто со стороны:

— Не хочешь чаю?

Не то, чтобы Майк предложил это из вежливости или благодарности в надежде на то, что новый знакомый откажется и уйдет, позволив заняться более полезными на тот момент вещами. Напротив, Шинода понял, что хочет узнать этого странного парня поближе. Что-то было в нем такое, что моментально цепляло, заинтересовывало. И Майк не собирался оставлять это просто так.

— Не откажусь, — Честер плюхнулся на диван так, будто сам был хозяином квартиры. Майка этот факт не смутил, он просто поражался тому, как этот парень мог ощущать себя так свободно и раскованно в присутствии другого, почти незнакомого человека. В какой-то степени Майк даже ему завидовал. Он бы многое отдал за такую способность. Пока вода закипала, Честер задал первый вопрос.

— Ты играешь на гитаре?

— Да. А как ты узнал? — Майк заметно напрягся: гитара стояла у него в комнате, и гость не мог узнать об этом, только если не заглянул туда, пока хозяин квартиры спал.

— Когда убирал бутылки, увидел, что у тебя на полу несколько медиаторов валяется, — с невозмутимым видом ответил Честер, покачивая ногой, закинутой на другую ногу.

«Вот черт, первый день в новой квартире, а я уже успел разбросать по ней свои медиаторы. А потом удивляюсь, что они вечно куда-то пропадают», — мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу Майк. Видя его замешательство, гость усмехнулся.

— Я еще на фортепиано играю, — добавил Майк, — этого ты точно не мог узнать. Оно там, в углу стоит, замаскированное под большую картонную коробку. Спрятал от греха подальше.

— Так значит, ты музыкой увлекаешься? — Честер с неприкрытым интересом таращился то на картонки в углу комнаты, то на Майка, отчего последнему становилось немного не по себе.

— Еще бы. Я в группе играю, у нас как раз репетиция скоро. Через полчаса нужно будет уйти. А ты? Увлекаешься?

— Конечно! — теперь в темных глазах гостя будто горел огонь. Музыка явно была для него темой, о которой он мог проговорить часами. — Раньше у меня тоже была группа, но… Впрочем, неважно. А в каком стиле вы играете?

— Можно сказать, гибридном. Это смесь рока и хип-хопа, и звучит это очень необычно. Правда, лейбл, который примет это, найти будет очень сложно, но менять звучание мы не собираемся.

— Я думаю, это круто, что вы делаете то, что вам нравится и не подстраиваетесь под других, — просиял Честер, а потом вдруг — впервые за все время — немного смутился. — Слушай… А можно будет как-нибудь поиграть на твоей гитаре?

— Без проблем, только, наверное, уже в следующий раз. Сейчас у нас есть чай… кстати да, чай, — спохватился Майк и, поднявшись с дивана, пошел разливать напиток. Вернулся он уже с двумя кружками; исходящий от них пар казался практически плотным из-за холода в квартире. Только тогда Шинода обратил внимание на то, что гость сидел в одной футболке и, казалось, совершенно не мерз — в отличие от самого Майка, который был в толстовке.

— Тебе не холодно? — поинтересовался он, ставя перед гостем кружку. Честер обхватил ее руками и сделал пару глотков, как будто чай был совсем не горячим.

«Может, он не чувствует температуру?» — посетила Майка странная догадка. Сам он к своему чаю пока не притронулся: не мог пить кипяток так же спокойно.

— Нет, — отмахнулся гость. — Я уже перестал обращать на это внимание. Бывали проблемы и поважнее.

Майк тактично не стал расспрашивать об этом дальше. Все же закрыв окно, он перевел тему.

— Ты случайно не находил здесь других вещей, помимо медиаторов? Просто меня все время преследует чувство, будто я забыл о каком-то предмете. Думаю, может, потерял что-то среди этого хлама…

— Да, кажется я видел какое-то кольцо… — гость нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить детали. — Точно, я положил его на стеклянный столик.

— Нет, это не то, что я ищу, — задумчиво произнес Майк, осматривая кольцо. — Но Брэд будет рад, это он потерял.

Полчаса в компании Честера пролетели как одно мгновение. Соседи узнали друг о друге много нового и сошлись на том, что им нужно встретиться еще раз.

— Я, в принципе, в любое время могу, — пожал плечами Честер. — Так что лучше ты позвони мне, когда освободишься. Вот мой номер, — Майк сам не понял, откуда, но Честер достал ручку и клочок бумаги и быстро начеркал на нем несколько цифр.

— Ты всегда носишь с собой ручку и бумагу, чтобы давать свой номер незнакомцам? — усмехнулся Шинода, пряча клочок бумаги с номером в карман джинсов. С каждой минутой, проведенной с Честером, у Майка появлялось все больше вопросов к нему.

— Не только для этого, конечно, но да. Это удобно, — гость поднялся с дивана. — Думаю, нам пора идти?

— Да, сейчас, только гитару захвачу.

На репетицию Майк пришел в приподнятом настроении, и даже его головная боль, казалось, поутихла. Новая квартира нравилась парню все больше и больше.

***

Когда Майк завалился домой, было уже далеко за полночь. Первой мыслью парня было: «Надо позвонить Честеру». Потом его одолели сомнения: утром нужно было вставать на пары, и хорошо было бы выспаться. Но, взвесив все «за» и «против», Майк все же достал клочок бумаги из кармана и набрал написанный на нем номер. Ответили почти сразу.

— Алло?

— Привет, это Майк, я не разбудил тебя?

— Нет, я еще даже не думал о сне, — Шинода не видел лицо соседа, но готов был поспорить, что тот усмехался.

— Не хочешь зайти ненадолго? Я могу одолжить свою гитару.

— А ты знаешь, как заманить человека к себе домой. Что-то я уже не очень верю твоим словам о том, что у тебя нет девушки. А жаль, такой талант пропадает.

— Иди ты, — беззлобно рассмеялся Майк. — Мне и так забот хватает. Так ты придешь?

— Да, уже выхожу, — из телефона послышался звук открывающейся двери, а затем звонок прервался. Уже минуту спустя Честер стоял на пороге квартиры соседа, лучезарно улыбаясь во все тридцать два. Майк, уже державший гитару наготове, жестом предложил гостю присесть на диван.

— Ты говорил, что у тебя была группа, — Шинода протянул инструмент гостю. — Ты был в ней гитаристом?

— Нет, вокалистом. На гитаре играть я тоже умею, просто свою мне пришлось продать из-за некоторых финансовых трудностей, — Честер поморщился, перебирая струны. Квартиру окутали тихие плавные звуки, и все вокруг в один миг стало выглядеть по-другому. Если до этого Майк никак не мог привыкнуть к своему новому месту жительства, теперь он понял, что все это — комната, залитая бледным лунным светом, да и сам Честер — все это стало таким родным, будто Майк жил в той квартире всю жизнь. Поддавшись охватившему его чувству, Шинода хотел лишь одного: чтобы музыка никогда не прекращалась.

Когда Честер все же закончил играть, на минуту воцарилось молчание.

— Черт… — наконец, выдал Майк. — Знаешь, ты можешь приходить ко мне и брать гитару в любое время. Потому что это было просто невероятно.

— Спасибо, — Честер немного смутился. — Может, теперь и ты что-нибудь сыграешь?

— Если хочешь, — Майк принял переданную ему гитару и, сев поудобнее, начал играть. Его музыка была резковатой, но не менее завораживающей — по крайней мере, Честер слушал не отрываясь. Для Шиноды это было важнее любых похвал. За словами можно было бы скрыть ложь, но подделать _такой_ интерес было невозможно.

— Я подумал… мы могли бы написать что-то вместе, — предложил Честер, когда Майк закончил играть.

— Это было бы круто! — просиял тот в ответ. Парни загорелись идеей, и их уже было не остановить. Они обсуждали различные вариации звучания будущей песни, пока за окнами не начало светлеть.

— Твою мать, — Майк кинул взгляд на часы, — уже пять утра. Мне вставать через два часа.

— Тогда я пойду. Не буду тебя больше задерживать. Звони, если что, — Честер поднялся с дивана, и вскоре Майк снова остался в квартире один. Не теряя времени, он прошел к себе в комнату и упал на кровать, даже не раздеваясь; но еще долго не мог заснуть, думая о музыке, Честере и о том, что на парах он однозначно отрубится от недосыпа.

***

Майк оказался прав. Кофе хватало ненадолго — уже на середине второй пары парень еле удерживал себя от того, чтобы лечь на парту и поспать. Поэтому на третьей паре Майк, намеренно сев на самый последний ряд, погрузился в крепкий сон. И хоть парню было немного совестно за это и голова снова раскалывалась, он ни о чем не жалел: он готов был каждую ночь сидеть до пяти утра, придумывая музыку с Честером. С ним вообще было легко. Странно, но за два дня он стал таким же близким Шиноде, как и ребята из музыкальной группы, с которыми тот был знаком уже несколько лет. И хоть с одной стороны Майк радовался, что нашел еще одного человека, с которым можно было бы поделиться своими мыслями (таких людей у него было действительно мало), с другой — был во всей этой ситуации какой-то недостающий элемент. То ли это было связано с вещью, которую Майк все никак не мог найти, то ли с тем, что Честер никогда не рассказывал о своих проблемах (которые у него, очевидно, были) — в любом случае, Шиноду не покидало чувство, что все не так просто, как кажется.

Тем временем жизнь шла своим чередом. Пары в академии, репетиции с группой (на которых все участники подмечали, что Майк будто был готов взорваться от переполнявшего его вдохновения), ночные посиделки с Честером до самого утра. Шинода уже начал привыкать к этому ритму жизни, но однажды произошло событие, которое перевернуло с ног на голову абсолютно все.

Была ночь с субботы на воскресенье. Честер, как обычно, сидел в квартире у Майка и наигрывал какую-то мелодию на гитаре; Шинода, в свою очередь, пытался подобрать ее на фортепиано. Ничто не нарушало умиротворенно-творческую атмосферу, пока внезапно не раздался громкий стук в дверь, мгновенно выведший парней из транса. «Я не жду гостей», — говорил растерянный взгляд Шиноды.

На пороге стоял Джейсон — брат Майка.

— Не разбудил? — Джей обвел взглядом квартиру и, не заметив ничего необычного, снова посмотрел на брата. — Я тебе таблетки завез, ты забыл их при переезде. Понимаю, что ты не привык еще к ним, но больше не забывай, ладно, а то какой тогда от них толк?

Майк ошарашенно смотрел на брата, отключившись еще на слове «таблетки». Вот та вещь, которую он все никак не мог найти; недостающая деталь в картине происходящего. Все внезапно приняло совсем другие очертания. Автоматически поблагодарив брата и закрыв за ним дверь, Майк прислонился к стене и принялся гипнотизировать лекарство взглядом, ощущая на себе вопросительный взгляд Честера.

«Скажи, что не исчезнешь, скажи, что не исчезнешь, — как молитву повторял про себя Шинода, высыпая пару таблеток в руку. — Все же было так хорошо! Неужели у меня правда не может быть близких людей, почему все они оказываются…»

Заканчивать мысль он не стал. Майк хотел надеяться на то, что ошибся, но сомнения просто разрывали его на части, пока он наполнял стакан водой. Зажмурившись, парень закинул таблетки в рот, сделал несколько больших глотков и сполз по стене на пол. Открывать глаза не хотелось. Нужно было подождать, пока лекарство наверняка начнет действовать.

Майк не знал, сколько времени он просидел в тишине. Возможно, он даже заснул. Но когда он все же решился открыть глаза, на диване никого не было.

— Честер? — тихо позвал Майк, поднимаясь с пола и обводя комнату взглядом. Никто не откликался.

— Если это шутка, то очень жестокая, — Шинода заглянул в другую комнату. Там тоже было пусто. «Может быть, он ушел к себе?» — посетила Майка внезапная мысль, и он кинулся к телефону. Дрожащими пальцами набрал номер, который уже успел выучить наизусть. Из трубки послышалось лишь монотонное: «Набранного Вами номера не существует».

В отчаянии Майк хотел было бежать на этаж ниже, чтобы постучать в дверь квартиры соседа, когда внезапно осознал, что понятия не имеет, в какой именно жил Честер. Шинода никогда не был у него: Честер всегда приходил сам. А действовать наугад было невозможно: на этаже находилось шесть квартир, и ломиться в каждую посреди ночи было бы просто безумно. Впрочем, это и не имело смысла. Таблетки подействовали. Иллюзии растворились в воздухе, оставив после себя лишь боль утраты.

Бессильный крик вырвался из груди Майка. Хотелось разнести квартиру к чертям, пропасть в груде обломков и больше никогда ни с кем не контактировать. Но вместо этого парень кричал, кричал, пока воздух в легких не закончился. Задыхаясь, Майк вытер рукавом толстовки выступившие на глазах слезы и хотел было уйти в свою комнату, как вдруг в дверь кто-то заколотил. «Может, Джей вернулся?» — промелькнула мысль в сознании Шиноды, но надолго там не задержалась. Удары были частые и мощные, даже агрессивные. Это точно был не брат. С замиранием сердца Майк осторожно открыл дверь и тут же остолбенел.

На пороге стоял худой (но не казавшийся болезненным) парень с татуировками на руках. В его темных карих глазах плескалась чистая неприкрытая ярость.

— Чел, я конечно все понимаю, — чуть ли не выкрикивал он в лицо абсолютно растерянного Майка, — я мог вынести твое безумное новоселье с друзьями и примирился с музыкой почти до самого утра. Но это, блять, уже перебор! Может, ты дашь мне в кои-то веки нормально поспать?!

Несколько секунд сосед сверлил взглядом ошарашенное лицо Майка.

— Честер? — наконец, неуверенно прошептал тот.

Теперь настала очередь гостя удивляться. На мгновение его гнев сменился на растерянность.

— Откуда ты знаешь мое имя?

**Author's Note:**

> эта работа импортирована с фикбука (https://ficbook.net/readfic/6378245)


End file.
